futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Ottoman Rebellion
A war that killed Hazar Ottoman Empireball History The Ottomans were formerly a great and powerful Muslim Empire, doninating most of the Islamic World, centering on Turkey. Ottomans were very well liked by many Muslims However, Ottomans were hated by many Europeans and Non-Muslims. As the Ottomans have committed many mass murdering In Europe, Africa, India, China and Southeast Asia. They have also backed Jihadi Groups in Non-Muslim Countries. Ottoman government is considered as a very tyrannical dictatorship among many, which led to the creation of many Anti Ottoman groups In Turkey, shich was supported widely. The Ottomans started to lose their power, by The Secular Malaysian Government, Balkan Socialist and Democratic Movements formed, African Gaddafist and Pro-Mandela groups rising, Arab Ba'ath Groups, Yemeni, Iranian and Indian Nationalist Groups Rising, Taking over many former Ottomanist Colonies. But Russia, along with Syria, Iran and Greece, had a secret meeting on how to overthrow the Ottoman Empire, They supported a Socialist Movement In Turkey, and the West also did not protest, The West however supported the Socialists, with Malaysia Sending them weapons and Japan sending volunteers to fight along with the Socialists to defend Turkish people's freedom. The Ottomans are very angry seeing that many of his former Allies, like Palestine which cooperated with Syria and Egypt which cooperated with Iran to fight them, and Pakistan which joined India and helped China to fight them. The Ottomans were angry and created a Zionist Terror Organization to cut off supplies from Africa to the Middle East, which made Ottoman's Rivals to attack them even more. The Ottomans were later defeated, and many Ottoman Government Officials were imprisoned, Turkey was under a military occupation of a few years to suppress any Ottomanist Groups trying to bring the Ottoman Empire back, and after the Occupation, Russian, Chinese, American and Malaysian Armies left Turkey, and Ergenekon Turkeyball is formed with alliances with countries like Russia, China, Japan and Malaysia, and with trade relations with Western Countries like America and Britain. The headquarters of MAGball, Islamic Rashidun Caliphateball and Sunni Islamistball were destroyed during the siege of Istanbul and the revolutionaries sentenced their leaders to death but they managed to escape Turkey, being just killed later ending with their groups. Global Reactions Russia Russia declared their support for the Turkish socialist rebels, and in the war, Russian mlitants and soldiers were found fighting alongside the Turkish socialists. Russian president and general secretary of the Bolshevik party Yuri Spasskov, was extremely aggressive against the Ottomans, because of Ottoman support for Causcasian islamist groups. Russia had also sent tanks, weapons and financal support to the Turkish rebels. Syria Syrian President Ibrahim Al-Assad called the Ottomans "devils that kill people in the name of islam, terrorist group that kills each other and innocent people by the sake of their terrorist sultan's agenda around the globe". Damascus claimed that the Ottomans were the great satan and the zionists were cooperating with them. Syria does not allow a fascist islamist country in the Middle East for being a diverse country where sunnis, shias, christians, druzes and alawis must live in peace. So Syrian support to the rebels was huge and very significant. Greece The Greeks often suffer from Ottoman backed terrorist attacks on Greek Cities, particularly churches and historical landmarks, Ottomans claimed that "we gave a little punishment to the Greek government by kidnapping and executing its people for condemning islam". This led to Russian led boycott and Western sanctions against the Ottoman government. Greece claimed that "we do not tolerate a terrorist attack on Greek lands, and the Ottomans were never real Muslims, the rebels are the real representatives of the Turkish people!" Malaysia Malaysia, as a secular muslim majority country with a Chinese, Indian and White minority, was attacked by Ottomans very frequently, the Ottomans called Malaysia "the traitor of the muslim spirit by allowing the foreigners in Malaysia to stay, the Chinese, Indian and White minority should be treated like the lower class!". Malaysia, as a country most aggressive against racism and Keutanan Melayu, Muhammad Zain called the Ottomans "racist fascist scumbags that are fake muslims who are jealous of our multi-racial community and treats the other religions like animals." As Malaysia really cares about everyone is equal and destroying discrimination in the world, Muhammad Zain supported the Ergenekon rebels as they claim it was the real Turkish representative and support them on killing the Ottoman racists. China Japan America Britain France Korea Egypt India North Africa Yugoslavia Thailand Indonesia Vietnam Britain France Canada Brazil Romania Iranian Socialists Sunni Islamists Jihadist Movement of Turkey Wahhabi Government of Arabia Syrian Palestine Arabic Democratic Front Arabian Palestine Egyptian Palestine Zionists Myanmar Burmese Myung Government Category:Turkeyball Category:Rebellion Category:Civil War